Talk:Elaine Nalley
Google Cache dump |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Loophole is a Southern Red Head from Scot-Irish Decent with a Temper. How would you tell if it was a Diedrick's Rant? ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer. |} http://crystalhall.org/chboards3/index.php?t=msg&th=1178&start=245 is not recoverable |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Yeah, I'm still really ham fisted with this code. Not sure why I'm having so much trouble picking it up. I tried to child it to the clubs page, but it didn't actually give me a place to type in the new club. I just found a code marker to the effect of {toc} and nothing below it. I dunno, am I doing more harm than good adding content? I'll be honest I'm terrified of crashing the server and (despite assurances from Warren and Bob) I'm not sure the LAST crash wasn't my fault. Anyways, I've posted all the art I have on the Gallery section. I could cut the figures out so that the MIDs had photos in them. Would that help? Do we want to include images in the files? Does anyone besides me know we HAVE a gallery section? So far I have several of Loophole, Fractious, Mrs. Carson, and life line. In the works are the Rest of the Lit Chix and Sizzle. I'm rather purposefully leaving TK alone as Doc was working on some stuff for them when he got me hooked on Daz and I don't want to step on toes. Oh, and by the way Doc, thanks so much for giving me ANOTHER hobby... (5+ gigs worth of 3D clothes, hair, props and models later...) So, sound off guys and let me know what you'd like from me by way of the Wiki. I'm trying... E EDIT: Loophole's Post Combat final rating is as follows (as per COTPP) Esper 3(G), Devisor 1 and an Exemplar 3 Yerunkle-Corbin system OR Gadgeteer 6E Exemplar 3 under the Hewley-Aranis system. Don't know what that is? Guess you'll have to wait and see... on: Tue, 17 March 2009 22:48 ---- When life hands you lemons, it's time to find a good consumer lawyer. |} http://crystalhall.org/chboards3/index.php?t=msg&goto=36902&#msg_36902 is not recoverable Addiab 21:19, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Possible Gen2 character sheet E.E. Nalley posted this as an example character sheet. It may be some sort of spoiler info... or it may be a bunch of red herrings. Take it with a few truckloads of salt.--Sir Lee (talk) 03:56, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Wicked (EX-4/AV-2 GAG6E) *'Name: ' Elaine Ethel Cody, Ph.D. (Nee Nalley) (Aerospace, Electrical, Mechanical Engineering) *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 140 lbs. *'Age:' 26 *'Hair:' Bright Red, but not Ginger, worn to mid back *'Eyes:' Bright, vivid and unnaturally green *'Face:' Soft oval, Irish farm girl with good cheekbones *'Build:' Curvy, 40's Pin up *'Race+:' Scott/Irish mix, bisexual, Episcopalian *'POB:' Atlanta, GA *'Assoc:' Whitman and Poe Cottages, Alphas, Gearheads, NASA General Description: Elaine Cody is that mom, the cool one who wants her kids getting into crap, having adventures, fixes cars, knows when manners are important, knows when they're not and lets kids be kids. In a couple of years her son's friends will probably have some embarrassing dreams about the cool mom who certainly doesn't look like she had three kids they won't ever tell Wyatt Jr or Stephen Eugene about. Personality: Elaine is an Earthy, no nonsense kind of woman, surprisingly traditionally minded as far as her marriage goes, as as fiercely protective of her children as you'd expect a bear avatar to be. She can tell a joke that will scorch the paint off the wall, but can wash off the grease, dress up in lace and chiffon and be a delicate flower you won't expect to even know what 'damn' means beyond the structure to harness a river. As Wicked she's flippant, more than a little catty and enjoys beating male opponents and rubbing their noses in it. Powers: Lanie is a Lvl: 4 exemplar and a Lvl: 2 avatar with a bound spirit of Grizzly, a powerful figure of the Five Fold Court, which gives her gifts of strength, endurance, 'natural weaponry', resistance to cold and physical damage, and a ability to manifest a truly terrifying 'Bear Image' around herself. The Bear also protects Lanie from mental assaults and intrusions. She is also a Gadgeteer 6 specialized in systems and their understanding. Skills: Elaine holds a PH.D in three engineering disciplines and is a civil astronaut. She teaches cars in the shop as well as in her discipline fields. Other Assets: REDACTED Weaknesses: REDACTED Notes: *'Husband:' Wyatt Cody *'Children:' Wyatt Jr (8.) Constance Elisabeth (8.) Stephen Eugene (6) (And a half!)